


The Science of Shoe Production

by maxthebd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Damn Tumblr, Drabble, Light Dom/sub, M/M, WHY?!, shoe fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxthebd/pseuds/maxthebd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Science of Shoe Production

**Author's Note:**

> She will never know it, but this is Atlinmerrick's fault.
> 
> And these shoes: [The Thrice-Damned Booties*](http://sherlock-in-heels.tumblr.com/post/25377582258/prompt-do-these-really-need-a-formal-prompt-we) (Clearly not the official name)

Sherlock Holmes was breathtaking on a good day. 

Tall, dark, ethereal and absolutely striking.

He _knew_ it.

The matte leather spiked-heel booties he currently eyeballed through the shop display also knew how good they looked.

If they didn't, they were idiots.

Black leather, cuffed with what looked like an organza sheath on the upper, wrapped with a leather strap and a half-length of chain sang to his not-quite-so-hidden inner magpie. 

The arresting shoe called, begged to his feet to come wear them, show them off, give into the fantasy that he refuses to bring to reality. 

After all, he knew how he'd look wearing them.

Those boots, a collar, and nothing else between an over-heated John watson and a completely aroused Sherlock Holmes.

His blood pressure inched up ten points when the fantasy shifted to his wearing the sirens, and nothing save his sitting in a chair with John on his knees, between his knees.

Wearing nothing but a collar.

He knew the sensation of his blood rushing so fast to his groin that it made him dizzy was a physical impossibility, but his arousal was not. Shuddering hard at the thought of his brave, daring, and some would say absolutely insane doctor in a position meant for pleasure-derived submission, he inhaled sharply, only to make his way into the small boutique.

Clearly he needed some time alone.

Preferably with a naked and collared John.


End file.
